


BNHA & Haikyuu Snippets

by moon_raes



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, Sexy things, all kinds of random snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_raes/pseuds/moon_raes
Summary: Snippets reposted from my blog on tumblr
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Dabi/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Reader
Kudos: 26





	1. #01: Nightmares (Bakugo x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Bakugo still has nightmares about that sludge monster.

“AH!” Bakugo screamed as he shot up in his bed, wide awake.

He panted heavily, desperately trying to catch his breath. The images of his nightmares were still very vivid in his mind. That day in junior high. The feeling of that sludge closing off his airways and slowly suffocating him to death, the fear that pounded through his body as he waited to die.

Suddenly his dorm room door was being thrown open and he shot his head up in alarm. You were standing in the doorway, sleep and panic in your eyes. “Bakugo? What’s wrong?”

He let out a shaky sigh and bowed his head, holding it in his hands as he began to tremble. 

He hated when you saw him like this. Vulnerable, scared, weak.

You ran to his side and knelt down beside him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” He barely managed out.

“Was it another nightmare?” You asked gently.

Bakugo was quiet for a few seconds before he sat up straight and answered. “Y-yeah.”

You placed a hand on his arm and gave the flesh a soft squeeze. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s nothing.” He quickly brushed you off, suddenly embarrassed. “I’m fine.”

You stood up. “But-”

“I said I’m fine!” He barked. “Just leave me alone, damn it!”

He watched you jump backwards, flinching from the harshness of his words.

He sighed into his hands again. “I’m sorry, I just-“

“It’s okay.” You said quietly, taking a step forward.

Bakugo looked up and saw you sitting in front of him on the bed. You reached out and put a hand on his knee. “What do you need? Tell me.”

“I don’t…” He looked you in the eye. “I don’t need any-”

“Katsuki.” You sat closer and cupped his cheek. “Tell me.”

Instead of giving you an answer, he just leaned in and brushed his lips against yours in an unusually gentle kiss.


	2. #02: Estranged Brothers (Dabi & Natsuo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuo needs a favour from his older brother.

The sidewalks of Musutafu flooded as thunder rumbled in the sky above.

Dabi’s feet were soaking wet at this point. He always hated the typhoon season, too much rain.

He leaned up against the wall under the awning of an abandoned shop with the hood of his jacket covering most of his face. “I do this and you never contact me again.”

“Yeah.” Natsuo had barely spoken since his arrival. “I know.”

“Good.” Dabi glanced up and saw how visibly nervous his estranged brother was. Clearly this was the first time he had dabbled in any type of villainous activity. 

It made him laugh. Pathetic. 

“Don’t look so fucking terrified, bro. You’re not the one who’s about to get blood on his hands.” Dabi stood up straight and walked out into the rain. “Not directly anyway.”


	3. #03: Needless Flirting (Hawks x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even in the middle of a battle Hawks is still flirting with you.

“Duck!” 

“Was that a pun?”

“Hawks I swear-” You tackle the other hero out of the way of a henchman’s laser quirk. “Now is not the time!”

“Oh come on,” He laughed, clearly unconcerned with the fact that his wings were almost just singed. “It’s always time for bird puns.”

You rolled your eyes and climbed off of him. “Why did I agree to team up with you?”

“Because you’re secretly in love with me?” Hawks guessed, holding out a hand for you to help him up.

You ignored it and shot out an attack with your quirk, knocking the henchman back into the wall. “That is not accurate in the slightest.” 

“Sure it isn’t.” He smirked and pushed himself up onto his feet. “One day you’ll accept what your heart really wants.”

“What my heart really wants right now is for you to shut up and take this seriously.” You muttered.

Hawks chuckled and sent a few of his feather’s to take out another henchman that was entering the scene. “Who says I’m not taking this seriously?” 

You attempted to speak when another laser quirk activated and shot across the room. This time it was Hawks who had to tackle you out of the way. 

He held you protectively up against the wall and still had that stupid smirk on his face. “But I think it’d be best if you did. You can’t seduce me if you’re dead, Y/H/N.”

Despite your heart beating a mile a minute you managed to keep the disinterested expression on your face. “God, you’re exhausting.”


	4. #04: A Little PDA (Bokuto x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PDA has never been a problem for you and Bokuto.

“Woo! Oh yeah boys! We are on our way to Nationals!” Bokuto exclaimed as he led his teammates down the hallway of the stadium. The whole team exploded into fits of excitement, even Akaashi was cracking a smile. It was truly a good day.

Now only one thing was missing.

“Taro!” Bokuto heard you before he saw you and the grin on his face only grew when he saw that you were wearing one of his old practice jersey’s.

“Wait, Taro?” Washio blinked.

“Only Y/N calls him that.” Akaashi said.

You came running in from the left side with your arms out wide and pure joy in your eyes. “Taro!” You cried again before jumping and tackling your boyfriend for a hug.

Bokuto didn’t hesitate in wrapping his arms around your waist as your legs went around his hips. He held you tight and could feel the positive energy just radiating off of you. “Hey baby!”

“I’m so proud of you!” You leaned back so you could press your hands against his cheeks and kiss him passionately on the lips.

The rest of his team began to groan as Bokuto kissed you back, his tongue lapping into your mouth. His hands gripped your waist tighter, getting a moan out of you. He couldn’t care less if these guys were annoyed by the blatant show of affection, he was far too happy right now.

“Guys? Seriously?” Akaashi asked after a solid ten seconds of watching the two of you kiss. “Can’t this wait until later?”

To Bokuto’s dismay, you broke away to smirk back at his setter. “Jealous Keiji?”

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “Not in the slightest.”

“Well forgive me for being extremely happy about my amazing boyfriend and his team making it to Nationals!” You giggled as you turned back to look into Bokuto’s eyes. “You were great.”

He grinned and kissed your nose. “I’m glad I could make you proud, sweetheart.”


	5. #05: Change Room Nonsense (Kuroo x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In hindsight, bringing your boyfriend bra shopping probably wasn’t the smartest idea...

You let out a breath as your back was pressed against the cool mirror of the change room. “Tetsu-”

A low growl came from the back of his throat as he continued to kiss your neck. One hand wrapped around your waist while the other raked up your bare stomach. “Quiet.”

“Tetsu we can’t–“ The rest of your words died in your mouth as he gently bit down on your jawline. You stifled a moan and dug your fingers deeper into his hair. “God damn it.”

You felt his lips curl into a smile against your skin. “You like that?”

“You’re so awful.” You breathed out. Despite your objections to be making out this heavily in a public place, you were inclined to sneak your hand underneath his shirt. “Absolutely terrible.”

He leaned back to look in your eyes. “Hey, this was your idea remember?”

“That sir, is a lie.” Your hand went for the waistband of his jeans and boxers and snuck under to rest at the front of his pelvis. “I just wanted to try on bra’s.”

Kuroo bit his bottom lip and moaned at the sensation of your hand being so close to his length. He very quickly began to work on unbuttoning your pants. “Can you blame me for being turned on by it?”

You giggled. “Not really.”

Your skinny jeans were pulled down your legs before Kuroo attacked your chest with his mouth. His lips travelled over your breasts, hungrily kissing and sucking on the skin there. His fingers slid around your back and attempted to unclasp the black lace bra that you were currently wearing.

He wasn’t having much luck.

“Shit.” He muttered as he turned his full attention to ridding you of the garment. “How do you have the patience to put these things on and take them off on a daily basis?”

You couldn’t help but break into a fit of laughter as you slumped against the mirror and rested your head on his shoulder. It appeared to ruin the mood, as Kuroo’s fingers dropped from the clasp before he sighed up at the ceiling. “Hard to believe that I’m the terrible one here.”


	6. Ice Bath (Dabi x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You come home to find your boyfriend asleep in the bath tub.

You pulled out the spare key you had been given and unlocked the front door, making sure that the coast was clear before stepping inside the quiet apartment. It was nearly 3am, so you weren’t expecting Dabi to be home. He usually had missions at night and slept during the day, or when he had the time to anyway.

Making sure to lock the door behind you, you entered and made yourself at home. The groceries you had brought with you were set on the counter of the tiny kitchen and you shivered as you noticed how cold it was in the apartment. You walked down the hall to where the thermostat was and checked the temperature; 10 degrees.

“Jeez.” You muttered as you touched the screen to increase the heat.

Before you could press down and change anything you suddenly heard the rippling of water coming from the bathroom.

The noise startled you, and practically made you jump out of your skin. You continued walking down the hallway towards the bathroom, unafraid of an intruder given the confidence you had in your quirk. “Dabi?”

No reply came as you peaked your head into the bathroom and rapidly blinked at the sight. The bathtub was filled to the brim with water that was dripping over the edges. In it was Dabi, his body immobile as he laid naked with his head resting on the porcelain behind him. A cigarette dangled carelessly in between his fingers, long since extinguished, with ashes on the tile floor.

At first glance you thought he was dead, but very quickly realized that he was just fast asleep.

It must have been a bad day.

You sighed and turned the light on, causing Dabi to wake up and squint his eyes open in annoyance. That annoyance went away when he saw you standing there and he closed his eyes again. “Hey, doll.”

You sunk down beside him and dipped your fingers into the water; it was freezing cold. “You alright?”

“Not really.” He grunted. “Got my ass handed to me today.”

“Are you hurt?” You couldn’t see any blood in the water.

“Nah, it’s just-“ He slowly raised his arms out of the tub, causing a cascade of water to fall down its sides. “More of this shit.”

The fresh burns on his skin made you frown and you quickly stood up to retrieve the first aid kit from the cabinet. “What happened?”

“Had a run-in with dear old dad’s sidekicks.” Dabi grumbled as he tossed the dead cigarette into the nearby garbage. “Bunch of stuck up pricks.”

You left the kit on the counter and tossed a nearby towel on the floor to help soak up the water. “How long have you been in there?”

He watched you kneel down to be at eye level with him. “I dunno, it was around midnight when I got here.”

“Okay, well its 3am now, so I think it’s time you got out and let me take care of you. We’ll deal with your burns, have something to eat, and head to bed.” You reached out to cup his cheek and brush a thumb over his skin. “Whatcha think?”

Dabi leaned into your touch and momentarily closed his eyes to bask in it. When he opened them again he offered you the smallest of smiles. “Sounds perfect.”

You leaned in and kissed his lips. “C’mon.”


	7. #07: Sweater Weather (Akaashi x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the song Sweater Weather by the Neighbourhood

The autumn breeze was more prominent the closer you got to the ocean. It blew wildly as you stood on the pier that evening, watching the sky turn into a colourful masterpiece while the sun began to set.

You tucked your shoulders in when a gust of wind passed through you. _I knew I shouldn’t have worn these shorts._

Suddenly you felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around you and slightly pull you backwards. You weren’t startled or taken by surprise though, you knew who it was the moment he touched you. “Aren’t you cold?”

You smiled and leaned back into him, inhaling your boyfriend’s scent. “Maybe, but that’s what you’re for, right?”

Akaashi let out a sigh and held you tighter against his body. “You’re going to get sick.”

“We won’t be out here long, promise.” You smiled out at the water as the waves continued to crash against the shore. “I just love it out here.”

Akaashi leaned in and placed a kiss against your neck. “I know you do.”

The two of you stood in silence and admired the view. It made you so happy that your boyfriend would agree to stand out here with you, especially when he wasn’t really fond of the beach to begin with. Even more so in the middle of fall.

You shouldn’t have worked as a couple by any stretch of the imagination. Akaashi was all about being calm and analyzing, while you were hyper and sporadic. It blew people’s minds sometimes when they saw you together, you were so different from each other, how did you make it work?

Personally you never questioned it, you were just glad that you had him in your life.

You felt his hands snake from your waist into the pockets of your hoodie, grabbing hold of your own hands and squeezing them tight. “I love you.” He whispered in your ear before kissing the skin behind it. 

Your heart began to swell from the sensation and you turned your head to smile up at him. “I love you too, Keiji.”

A small smile appeared on his face as well and he leaned in to kiss your lips. “But we seriously need to go now, you’re freezing.”


End file.
